$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 101$, $ CJ = 2x + 4$, and $ JT = 9x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 4} + {9x + 9} = {101}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 13 = {101}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 11x = 88$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 8$ Substitute $8$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 9({8}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 72 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 81}$